This invention relates to a storage apparatus, particularly a low-temperature storage apparatus.
It is well known to use liquid nitrogen in the short-term and long-term storage of biological materials such as blood cells and micro-organisms. The storage is meant to preserve the biological integrity of cellular tissues and organisms for future therapeutic use and research.
Liquid nitrogen is used in part because it is has a relatively low boiling point. Owing to difficulties in manufacture, however, liquid nitrogen is a very expensive substance.